


on a wing and a prayer

by snarkymuch



Series: Broken Wings [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Baby Morgan Stark, Big Brother Peter Parker, Family Fluff, Finding Acceptance, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Peter Performs CPR, Peter Rescues Someone from Drowning, Peter Reveals His Wings, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wingfic, fluffier than it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch
Summary: *You probably should read the first in the series to get a feel for the world, otherwise it might not make sense*Peter being a big brother to his new little sister Morgan, Tony and Peter talk about some important things, and something big is revealed, for better or worse during a patrol. This does involve rescuing a child (not Morgan) from drowning.This one is about moving forward for Peter, accepting himself and his wings.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Broken Wings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588876
Comments: 39
Kudos: 421





	on a wing and a prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I am a little unsure about this one, but I'm told it is better than I think it is, so I hope you like??? 
> 
> Thanks to for-thine-is for supporting my crazy ideas and to River_Star_Light for the quick beta job.

Morgan held onto the couch cushion for balance, bouncing on her toes. Peter stayed close in case she needed him, but she was getting around really well on her own now. 

She was ahead of the curve as far as milestones go, and Tony couldn’t help but feel a little pride in knowing that another of his kids was gifted. 

He was convinced her babbling was already some coded language that he just needed to decipher. He’d been looking into making a line of developmental toys to help her along. Okay, maybe he was going a little overboard, but then again, when had he ever restrained himself when it came to things he loved.

The sun was beginning to cast long shadows, and it would be nap time soon. Warm air gusted through the open window, rustling the curtain. Tony had moved them to the lakehouse a few months ago. He’d purchased it back when Morgan was still kicking Pepper’s ribs. 

It was the best move he could have made, having a real home felt good in ways he hadn’t expected. The house was big enough that Peter could come and go whenever he pleased and still have room for other guests to visit.

Tony watched as Peter hovered near her, hand against her back. Morgan giggled when he tickled her side, her smile all gums and drool. 

She slapped her hands against the cushion, and Peter swept her into his arms, flying her over his head, before settling her against his chest. She squealed in delight and twisted her tiny fingers in Peter’s shirt. She started gumming her knuckles, and that was Tony’s cue to get her a bottle and ready for a nap.

“Can you keep her occupied for a few more minutes? I need to warm up some milk,” Tony said, already moving to the kitchen. He glanced back over his shoulder at Peter. “Do you think you could check her diaper, too?”

Peter wrinkled his nose. “Do I have to?”

Tony rolled his eyes, turning to pull a bottle of milk from the fridge. When Pepper wasn’t home to feed her, she left bottles of breastmilk for Morgan behind. He was grateful he and Pepper were on the same page about breastfeeding. It was shown to have many benefits, and he wanted the best for his kid.

He turned back to Peter as he warmed the milk. “Think of it as life training. I’m teaching you invaluable skills.”

Morgan squirmed, rooting around in hunger. Peter kissed her head. “Only because she’s cute, but if it’s another explosion, I’m passing her off to you.”

“Fair enough.”

Bottle warmed, Tony walked back over to them. Peter had changed her diaper with little fuss and was just settling her back into his arms. Something caught Tony’s eye, and his gaze zeroed in on what was in his daughter's hands. It was a feather, one of Peter’s from the looks of it.

Tony passed Peter the bottle, who brought it to Morgan’s lips. After a moment of trying to get her to latch, she settled into a rhythm, eyes falling closed. The feather was still clutched in one of her hands.

“What’s with the feather?” Tony asked, watching Peter as he got comfortable in the rocking chair.

Peter shrugged, focus still on Morgan. “She likes them—I mean, she likes the feathers. I don’t know. Maybe it’s not just mine, but she seems to settle down when I have my wings out, or if I let her hold one.”

“Oh,” Tony said. “I didn’t notice. She doesn’t seem interested in Pepper’s like that. Huh, makes me wonder.”

Peter looked up. “What?”

Tony took a seat on the couch, another gust of warm air blew in. “I think I mentioned it before—that Jarvis told me growing up that ravens seek other ravens. I’ve read up on some studies. McGregor’s work on corvids was a little controversial, but he had some findings that lend credence to what Jarvis said.”

“So you think it’s instinctual that she finds comfort in my wings?”

“Not just that, but in you, if the theories are right.”

“That’s kinda cool,” Peter said, looking back down at Morgan. When she finished the bottle, Peter set it on the coffee table and then brought her up to his chest to burp for a minute.

Tony watched them in fascination, astounded with how far Peter had come since Morgan was born. He had really begun to accept himself, and so much of the self-hatred he had was gone or at least fading fast. It was like watching one of his bots learn something new but a thousand times better. Peter was improving, and that alone warmed Tony’s heart.

They’d managed to keep a lid on Morgan’s wings, not because they were ashamed, but because honestly, it wasn’t anyone else’s business, and yeah, a small part was Tony wanting to protect her and Peter. 

He wasn’t ready to let the world know and hear the rumors and whispers start. Of course, it would be big news. The once Merchant of Death fathering a raven, the media would have a field day, and Tony didn’t want to think about what that would do to Peter. The last thing he wanted was to set him back, but at the same time, he had to be careful not to send the wrong message. It was a slippery slope.

The baby seemed to drift off, and Peter went to lay her in the playpen for a nap. The downstairs of the new house was cluttered with baby things, which was quite a feat given the ample space. Tony might have developed an addiction to late night shopping for his daughter. Pepper had to step in when he bought a diaper alarm for Morgan. 

Apparently, Pepper’s email was listed on the account, and it alerted her when he bought something. He made sure to double-check his contact info on future purchases, but there was no way she could deny Morgan the extra plush knee pads he'd just bought to protect her while crawling. Safety was important. He took it seriously. 

After she’d fallen and nearly hit her head once, he’d spent two days in the garage designing a soft helmet, which Pepper vetoed before he could put it on her. He was beginning to think his wife had a thing against safety.

Peter walked back to the living room, stretching his arms over his head. There was a small wet spot on his shoulder from Morgan’s drool. It didn’t seem to bother him. Peter wore his baby spit-up like a badge of honor. He was good like that.

Tony kicked his feet up on the coffee table and patted the cushion beside him, lifting his arm after an inviting Peter to sit beside him. Peter plopped down, turning into Tony’s side, and Tony lowered his arm, wrapping it around Peter’s shoulders. Peter burrowed closer, burying his face in Tony’s shirt. It wasn’t unwelcome, but the sudden affection had Tony curious for the cause.

“You okay, kiddo?” He tried to duck his head to see Peter’s face but couldn’t. The only response he got was a grunt. Tony chuckled. “Okay, that’s actually not as helpful as you think. Are you feeling okay? Did something happen on patrol? You aren’t hiding an injury again, are you?”

Peter shook his head. “Just tired, and I’m worried, I guess.”

“Okay, I can work with that. Talk to me. What’s stressing my spider-baby?” Tony couldn’t see, but from the huff of warm air that hit his side, he was pretty sure Peter was rolling his eyes. It made Tony smirk. He rubbed Peter’s arm. “Come on, kiddo. Talk to me. I can’t help if I don’t know what's wrong.”

Peter lifted his head, extracting himself from Tony’s side. His hair was sticking up on the side from where he had pressed himself into Tony. “Aren’t you worried about what’s gonna happen?”

Tony frowned. “I worry about a lot of things.”

“Yeah, but what about Morgan? She’s so innocent and perfect, and I just can’t stop worrying about what’s gonna happen to her. I can’t—she can’t go through what I did.”

“Oh, Pete,” Tony said, grabbing Peter’s wrist. He rubbed his thumb back and forth, trying to soothe him. “I’m not gonna lie and say I don’t worry. I want to protect her, just like you, but we’re not perfect. Some of the shit that’s out there is gonna get through our defenses, whether we like it or not.”

“But it’s not fair. She shouldn’t have to deal with it. There must be something we can do.”

Tony drew a breath, squeezing Peter’s wrist gently. “Being there for her is the biggest thing, and Pep and I are working on taking on the stereotypes. I’m sure you’ve seen the news. We’re backing some of the biggest non-profits supporting ravens.”

“Yeah, I guess, but I want to do something, too.”

“I know you do, kid, but I think, for now, you should just gotta take care of yourself and be there for her when she needs you.”

* * *

Peter spent the last two weeks mulling over his conversation with Tony. Even though his mentor didn’t think there was anything tangible for him to do, he still wanted to help. 

He wanted to make things a little better for Morgan. He just didn’t know how—though he did have an idea. Probably a bad one. If the world saw Spider-Man as a raven, saving someone, maybe it would help change people’s minds, and really, it was kind of hypocritical of him to hide when he was trying to be a role model for Morgan.

Now that he was looking for the right opportunity to show himself, he couldn’t seem to find one. It had to be perfect, whatever he decided. He needed to make sure that when he showed himself saving the day as a raven that it didn’t leave any room for doubt that he was doing good. 

It was such a crazy thought for Peter to be thinking of himself in this way. For so long, he'd accepted the stigma, took the beliefs to heart, and now here he was trying to change them, not just for himself but for all ravens.

It had been a long day at school, Flash was giving him more crap than usual, and Peter was tired. He was frustrated that it had been weeks, and he still hadn’t found the right chance to reveal himself. He’d all but given up when he came across a crowd in the park, gathering along the river’s edge. 

He assessed it from the rooftop nearby for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on, and then he saw it, in the current was a head just breaking the surface. A bystander was stripping out of their shoes, getting ready to jump in, but Peter knew they weren’t going to get there in time.

Moving as fast as he could, he jumped and ran to the bank of the river. Pushing past the crowd. He wasn’t thinking of his wings, just the two people in the water. The bystander had climbed in, swimming toward the struggling victim of the current. 

Peter dove into the water. Even though it was summer, it was still cold. He pushed himself, crossing the waves and making his way to where he last saw them. When he reached the spot, only the bystander was there, looking around frantically, meaning the other was somewhere under the water.

“You gotta find him. He’s just a kid,” the man in the water said as he bobbed. “I watched him go under, right here.”

“I’m gonna find him.” And with that, Peter dove into the water, and to his surprise, the HUD changed slightly, displaying the depth and searching for heat signatures. Karen guided him through the murky water.

“You’re closing in, Peter. Reach out.”

Peter did as she said, and his hand bumped into a body. He grabbed onto it and dragged it close, kicking his feet hard as his lungs burned for air. He broke the surface, the limp body of the boy in his arms. 

Gasping for air, Peter pulled him close and looked across the water for good samaritan that had dived in, too. He saw him, nodding to him to head to the shore. Together they swam in towards the bank.

Once he got there, the crowd helped pull the boy onto the shore. Karen was quick to relay his condition and what needed to be done next. 

He leaned over the boy, checking his breathing and pulse. Finding none, he very carefully began CPR, using the smallest fraction of his strength. He’d practiced on the dummies at school before, but this was nothing like that. He could feel and hear the boy’s ribs creaking under his hands.

He kept up the steady rhythm on his chest, and part of him began to doubt his attempts. What if he’d been too late? His adrenaline pushed him on, and his eyes fixated on the bluish tinged lips of the child that lay lifeless on the ground. 

Thoughts of his wings came to mind, and with them, the old fears he’d tried to put to rest. He couldn’t stop himself from wondering if just maybe his wings had taken another life. He could never forgive himself.

He paused to check for a pulse and gritted his teeth when he found none. Tears began to prick at his eyes. He was never more thankful for the mask. Sirens were close, and he knew help would be there soon. The crowd had grown, and Peter could feel the eyes on him.

The boy's ribs cracked, and Peter winced, cursing himself. Tears blurred his vision. He knew if he were to touch the boy's skin, it would be cold. 

He blinked away his tears, and then a gurgling sound made him look down, lifting his hands. Water was bubbling from the child’s mouth. 

Peter rolled him into the recovery position, doing his best to help him bring up the water. 

After a moment, the boy sucked in a breath and coughed some more. His eyes fluttered open and then closed again, but Peter took it as a good sign.

“You’re gonna be okay,” Peter said, hunched over, drained from the stress of what happened—or what nearly happened—the life that was almost lost. He sat back on his hunches, a shiver running through him. 

So caught up in the moment, he didn’t realize that his wings had appeared on their own.

“You saved him,” someone said.

Another voice chimed in, “He’s alive! Spider-Man saved him!”

Peter was still catching his breath, letting his heart return to normal. The sirens were right around the corner. He checked the boy again, still not noticing his wings, not until an old lady stepped closer, taking his hand.

“I can’t believe it. A raven saving a life.”

It was then that Peter felt them on his back. He looked around at the crowd. Some of the people had their cameras out. 

He flexed his wings, taking in their faces. None looked scared. In fact, they were smiling, and after a moment, someone began to clap. It was slow at first, and it caught Peter off guard. Then it began to pick up as more joined. He spun, taking it all in, then nodded and waved to them, dashing off toward the nearest building he could web.

Peter was lying in bed when his phone dinged. He reached over, grabbing it and looking at the screen. He had a text from Tony. Swiping his thumb over the screen, he opened the message.

_Are you okay?_

Peter scrunched his brow, quickly tapping out a reply. _I’m good. Why?_

Three dots faded in and out on the screen, as Tony replied. _I saw the video of your rescue today. Spider-Man’s trending._

Peter frowned. He had been afraid to check the news. It was one thing wanting to reveal himself; it was another to face the backlash. He thought for a moment, thumb hovering over the screen before he replied. _That bad?_

A second later, Tony replied. Attached was an article about his rescue. The headline read, Ravens, Not Always What They Seem.

 _What do you think, kid?_ Came a second later.

He opened the article and skimmed it quickly, bracing himself for the worst, but as he read, he realized that it wasn’t that bad. His plan had worked. People were talking about studies and statistics. There were mentions of how many people he’d saved. He read the comments, people were chiming in from all over, and most were supporting him. A smile began to spread across his face. 

He quickly typed out a message to Tony. _Thanks for telling me. I was too scared to look._

_You did a good thing, Peter. I hope you know that, and I don’t just mean saving that boy._

Peter’s thumbs moved fast. _It was the least I could do._

_You’re a good kid. Get some sleep._

Peter’s smile softened. _Give Morgan a kiss for me._

**Author's Note:**

> I might be slowing down on banging these out for a bit as I have some other projects I want to get to, but I have decided I won't be ending this series. I want to keep going because I'm having fun, and I hope you guys come along for the ride. Thanks so much, guys! I love you all!
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://snarky-drabbles.tumblr.com/) where I talk to myself and reblog marvel stuff. Feel free to shout at me there.


End file.
